Vanilla and a Heartbreak?
by xoxoKana-himExoxo
Summary: Sequel to coffee and love. KakaSaku fanfic. Enjoy!


**First of all, I would like to thank those who reviewed in my story Coffee and Love, especially to Liamescent and Aokie CassiEast AKTF. Thank you so much to both of you. :)**

**About this story, well, just read and enjoy. Sequel to Coffee and Love.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Vanilla and a Heartbreak?**

* * *

.Sakura sat in the veranda of their little apartment as she gently cradles the baby in her tummy. She smiles every time she remembers Kakashi often kissing her tummy and talks to their baby, and suddenly, he will move inside her. _Guess he's really excited to play with his daddy_. _Few more months and you will already see the beauty of this village. You will be a great shinobi just like your dad and me, and you will do everything to protect those people you love the most_. She's sitting there as she waits for Kakashi to come home. She prepared everything—delicious homemade foods; a clean house, she cleaned the house by herself even if he commanded her to rest and not to tire herself too much; and a warm hot bath for his aching muscles. She wants to surprise him and she wore her best dress, although that's not as sexy as she was before she got pregnant, because she's already seven months pregnant. She fixed herself and prepared the romantic dinner.

It was already a month since he left for a mission. Tsunade forced him to join even if he didn't want to leave his small family alone. But, if he'll insist, he might end up in the worst place he had ever known—in the hospital. So, he agreed to go. He really misses his Sakura, and his little son inside her.

Kakashi went home so tired, that all he wanted to do is to lie in the soft bed and gain back his lost chakra energies. His posture was a little bit slouched, and his eye lids looked like they'll meet already, but he noticed there's something different in their place. He thought Sakura was with her friends and not in home, but when he saw the romantic dinner in their small round table, and candle lights were the source of light in the darkened room, he was so sure she's there.

_Perfect,_ he mumbled silently. It's like his tiredness was gone, especially when he already saw his gorgeous, goddess-like pregnant Sakura wearing a purple maternity off-shoulder dress reaching her knees, and flat doll shoes. Kakashi was mesmerized when he saw her. Nothing changed with her. It's just that she has a big round tummy and inside it is her developing son.

Sakura ran towards him, but he ran faster and carried her in his arms. Sakura tenaciously pouted her lips and raised her eyebrow. He raised his eyebrow, too, and he looked at her with irritation.

"I told you, you shouldn't tire yourself too much!"

"I just ran towards you, but you're already overreacting." She smiled at him, although she didn't like how he reacted.

Kakashi neared his face to hers, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He was still wearing his mask, yet, his breath penetrated the cloth. "But I'm serious, Sakura. I know what you did. When did you start cleaning the house?" he asked with full concern.

"I started just this morning and I finished this afternoon. Don't worry, Kakashi. I can still do simple cleaning. Be thankful, I agreed when you pleaded Tsunade-shisou to give me a maternity leave." She sighed deeply.

"But, I hope you still didn't forget your condition." Kakashi placed another kiss on hers.

"I know, darling. I still didn't forget what she told me."Sakura smiled at him to show she's alright.

_Flashback_

_Tsunade went to see Sakura and also to tell her the results of her pregnancy. She agreed to be the one to test her because, first of all, Sakura is her beloved student, and second, she's like a daughter to her. She also trusts her with her all, so it's natural that she'll be the one to take the tests. Besides, she's excited to know the gender of the child._

_Sakura was lying in the hospital bed, as Kakashi was sitting on the bedside. It was just an accident why she's there, because while they were dating, she felt a sudden pain in her stomach, and Kakashi, being a concerned lover, brought her immediately to the hospital to know if the baby was affected or okay inside her._

"_Sakura, Kakashi, I just want to congratulate you again. Sakura conceived a baby boy, but—"Tsunade was cut off by Kakashi when he heard the word but._

"_But, what, Tsunade?"He asked, while supporting Sakura to sit down on the bed._

"_Based on the results, yes, I've known that the child would be a boy, and she's already four months pregnant. But, her cervix is slightly opened, and the baby's hold is not that strong. So, If she'll move that much, he might be miscarried. And the reason why she felt a sudden pain, well, it was just natural because the baby moved. I'm glad you immediately brought her here, so we have known her real condition before it's too late. About that, though, Sakura, you have to stay here for a few days so we can test you and if you are already fine, you can go home. If not, you have to stay here in the hospital until you give birth to your child. But, don't worry, Kakashi, we will take care of her." She walked out the door, when suddenly, her head popped out and she's looking at Kakashi._

"_And another thing, Kakashi. Take good care of Sakura, or else… You'll never know what I'll do with you." She showed him her fists, and her deadly smirk._

"_Okay, Tsunade." He smiled, making his eyes shaped like an inverted U then he scratched the back of his head._

_Tsunade nodded, and she turned away, again. When she was gone, Kakashi became serious, and hugged Sakura so tight she can barely breathe. "I'm so sorry, Sakura. I got your freedom." She knew he was disappointed about the news because he looked like he has all the problems in the world._

"_You're starting again, Kakashi. How many times are you going to apologize? A million times? We both want it, so there's no regret. You know, Kakashi. I never got angry when I've known that I was pregnant with your child, even though we made it in a wrong time." She put her arms around him and she kissed his covered cheek. She knew he felt lighter deep within._

"_Do you want this? A child with me?" What a stupid question, he told himself._

"_Do you still have to ask and say those? Of course, Kakashi, I love you. And like what I've said a while ago, even if we made him in a wrong time, this is still a blessing for us." She opened her arms, and Kakashi gave her his warmest embrace._

_End of Flashback_

Kakashi offered his hand, and she accepted it. They were dancing romantically, even if there was no music. He pulled her closer to him, and she placed her head on his chest, that she's like listening to his faint heartbeat. He smelled her most wonderful scent. He pulled her chin, so he can reach her pink soft lips, as well as his mask, so he can kiss her romantically. He was so ravenous for her kisses. Who won't miss her lovely girlfriend for a month? She smiled at him, and closed her eyes, while feeling his presence. When he arrived, he still didn't change his clothes, so he smelled sweat, but he can recognize his natural perfume, so masculine. Kakashi kissed her again passionately, and carried her in his arms. Together, they went in the bedroom, while their lips still glued on each other.

* * *

"Have you seen him, Naruto?" Sakura was looking for Kakashi everywhere, and she can't find him. She's asking anyone she met on the way, but then, no one saw him that day. He didn't tell him where he was going.

While looking for him, she decided to go in the park to relax herself, and maybe, hoping to find him there. While walking slowly, she sighed deeply and held her tummy. _I wish I can run faster like before. But it's alright, darling, I'm happier you're here. _It was when she felt sudden pain in her stomach again, but it's more painful this time, that she moaned because of that pain. She didn't mind it, though, because just like what Tsunade said, the baby just moved so there's no need to worry. But, it's getting more and more painful, that she held her stomach again, but continued walking just to find Kakashi. It was when it's really, really painful, that she didn't noticed she bumped off with somebody. She didn't care who it was, until she recognized the voice.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" He assisted her and when she faced his direction, she was surprised to see who the man was.

It was Sasuke. And for all the people she will meet along the way, it was him. She remembered all the pain she felt when he left her. Time hasn't healed the wounds in her heart. She didn't say anything to him before he left her, so she knew that pain inside her heart hasn't subsided. She was not sure about her feelings. Is she angry at him, or…_she still love him?_ She was getting more and more confused, when she moaned again because of the pain in her stomach.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" Sasuke asked with concern, as he placed his arms around her for support.

"I-I'm fine…it's just the…aah!" She screamed. She cannot take it any longer. The pain was killing her, _or Sasuke's presence was the one who's killing her?_ This time, he was the one who's already confused of what was happening, until he saw her held her tummy.

"Come on! I'll bring you to the hospital! Maybe you will already give birth! I'll find Kakashi-sensei!" he panicked.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm fine. The pain has already subsided, and I will not yet give birth! I'm only eight months pregnant. I just wanna…" she lied when she said that the pain was gone. But the battle for dominance inside her head was won by the thing she wanted to do for a long time.

"Come on, I'll help you do what you need to do."

"No, Sasuke. I just wanna…I just wanna talk to you." He agreed and they decided to talk in the park. There are a lot of things that needs to be explained. And there are a lot of things to be done.

Sakura was sitting shyly beside Sasuke; her hands were placed properly on her lap just like a behaved student being scolded by a teacher; her head bowed down as she looked downwards. The conversation hasn't started, and no one wanted to talk first, but they have different reasons for that—Sasuke didn't know what she wanted, and Sakura didn't know how to tell him without bursting in tears. Finally, he decided to talk first, because he thinks she's shy.

* * *

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Sakura?"

Seconds passed and she still didn't answer him. He waited but she's not talking. He still waited and she didn't respond. He also has lots of things to do, so he decided to go although he didn't want to leave her alone.

"Uhmm, Sakura, if you won't tell me now, maybe some other time if you're already ready. Right now I have to go—"

"Why? Why did you leave me that time? And you left me because of my best friend!" she started crying like how she cried when they were younger in team seven. It made him sigh deeply, and started defending himself.

"I thought, you already understand. I loved you, but I love her more. I thought you're already happy with Kaka-sensei? Look! You are already pregnant with him, and soon you'll give birth. Just bury the past, Sakura! It will just make you weak!"

"Why, Sasuke? Have you ever told that to yourself? Have you ever forgotten the past? Have you ever forgiven your brother?"

"Yes, I already forgave him, and yes, I already bury the past. That's why I'm here; talking with you." he said those calmly, so she would stop crying."But, don't change the topic. Look, Ino and I are already getting married. I advice, just be happy with sensei. Take care of your child. And, don't cry. It's bad for the baby."

"W-what if…what if I told you that this child was conceived the day you left me? That Kakashi and I had sex that night because I was disappointed with what you have done to me, and I was drunk that night, and—"

"Enough, Sakura." _Who was that?_

"Kaka-sensei, I have to go. Tell her to forget about me and be happy with you." Sasuke left them. Kakashi kissed Sakura's cheek. Sakura was afraid, and she regretted she said those things. Kakashi heard her, and she doubt he didn't hear the whole conversation. It's like she didn't know how to move her body. She was surprised and confused.

"Come on, Sakura. We have to go home. You have to rest." How can he be calm when he already heard those things? That she sounded like she just used him as a rebound? Deep inside, Kakashi was breaking little by little. It was the most hurtful thing he ever heard. It's more painful than having a father who committed suicide; it's more painful than being left behind by the people he cared for the most; it's more hurting than breaking up with somebody. But still, Kakashi acted strong so she won't worry for him. He's doing that for his child, and for the woman he loved the most. He has to be strong, so she'll be strong to.

* * *

When they arrived, Kakashi's acting the normal things he usually do. But, she's worried about him. She knows he's hurting, but she knows him that well. He's not fond of expressing his feelings especially when he knows he can hurt others because of that. How can he do that, when he knows his hurting deep inside?

"I'm so sorry, Kakashi. I didn't mean to say that." Sakura sat there shyly as they were eating dinner.

"Don't mind it, Sakura. It's alright." He smiled at her making his eyes like an inverted U.

"I don't want you to lie to me, Kakashi. I'd appreciate it if you will tell me what you are feeling right now."

He didn't respond. He just continued eating and acts as if she didn't say anything.

"Please, Kakashi. Tell me. I'm ready to listen."

"Do you really want to know, Sakura?" he said that without bothering to look at her.

She nodded.

"I'm hurting, and it's killing me. Are you happy now?" he said seriously, and again, he didn't bother to look at her and continued eating.

"I'm so sorry, Kakashi—"

"Do you still love him?" he has no emotions when he asked her, although he felt so weak, he just wanna die right now.

She didn't answer him. She knew she still loves him, but she's confused. She also loves Kakashi. She doesn't know what to do—

"I will give you your freedom, Sakura. I will give you time to think about it." He stood up, and quickly went upstairs. It didn't even take him a minute to gather his things and went downstairs again, and he saw her crying. "If you already think about it, I'm ready to meet you anywhere you wanted."

She didn't know what to do. Is she going to stop him, or is he right that she needed time and space to think things? Sakura was already crying, and Kakashi was already heading towards the door. Kakashi was ready to go, when he felt Sakura's arms around him.

"Please, don't leave. I love you so much."

"You are not sure about what you're talking about, Sakura. You need to find yourself."

"How would you know my feelings? This is about me, Kakashi! Please I want you to stay! I was wrong when I talked to Sasuke!" she started crying so loud that she can't anymore breathe.

Kakashi knew what he was doing. He's not doing this because she broke his heart, but because he loves her so much he's ready to give her what she needs. He's sure about his decision. So, without hesitation, he held the doorknob, when Sakura moaned in pain.

"Kakashi! It—"he panicked when he saw blood running through her legs. She almost stumbles because of too much pain. Glad he caught her before she fell. Kakashi carried her in his arms, and as fast as he can, he jumped from roof to roof so he would reach the hospital as soon as possible.

"Don't worry, Sakura! We're almost there!" He jumped faster so they will reach the hospital in no time.

"Please, I-I can't take it any longer! It's going out already! Aaah!"

Kakashi can't take it seeing her in too much pain. He knew it was his fault. It's not yet the right time for the baby, but because he stressed her too much, the baby is coming out soon. _"And another thing, Kakashi. Take good care of Sakura, or else… You'll never know what I'll do with you."_ he remembered Tsunade's words for him. But he's not afraid, all he wanted to do is to keep Sakura and his son safe until they arrive in the hospital, and after that, he knew Tsunade will do her best for Sakura, even though he can already imagine his bones being broken by Tsunade.

* * *

"Go on, Sakura. Just a little more!" Tsunade commanded her, as she screamed and pushed harder. Kakashi was on her side, holding her hands, as she was risking her life for their son. He was worried with her, besides she's experiencing too much pain; she's in between life and death at this moment.

"Don't forget to breathe, Sakura!" Hinata screamed.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he heard Hinata. "Come on, darling! You can do it." He cheered her.

In one final blow, Sakura pushed her hardest, and the next thing they knew is that they can hear a little angel's cry. He was so happy to see his wonderful child. He couldn't help to grin. He's overjoyed; He's an official father right now. Tsunade showed him his child. "We have to put him in an incubator. As you can see, the baby is not due in this month so he's premature. But don't worry; it will be just in a short period of time." Tsunade went out of the room, and minutes after she was transferred in a private room.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Kakashi kissed her hand as he held it.

Sakura just recently woke up, and the first thing she saw is Kakashi smiling at her.

"You're not anymore angry at me? I'm really sorry—"

"Sshh. You were right when you talked to Sasuke and tell him what you felt when he left you. I'd never been angry at you, Sakura."

"By the way, where's our little angel?"

"Tsunade placed him in an incubator because he's premature. And I'm sorry for that."

Sakura placed her forefinger on his lips. "Don't worry, darling. Everything that happens has a reason why it happened. Maybe this is really his time to see the world. At least I won't wait for more." She smiled at him.

"Isn't that dangerous for the baby?"

"Three weeks from now is his due date. Sometimes, it's not that dangerous when things go like this. Tsunade placed him in an incubator because he needs to be more mature. I am a medical ninja, so I can say that he's fine."

"Thank God for that, Sakura." Kakashi kissed her lips passionately, when Tsunade went inside.

"She recently had given birth, Kakashi. And you're already planning to make one again?"

"Shisou, what brought you here?"

"Well, I'm here because I'm serious that I'll kill Kakashi because of what he had done."

"Please, shisou, it's not his fault."

"Of course, I'm just joking, Sakura." She smiled at them, but she puckered brow at Kakashi."I'm here to tell you that the baby needed to stay here for a week or more. Don't worry, he's fine. You can visit him later, Sakura. By the way, have you thought of a name for your child?"

"I still haven't, shisou. How about you, Kakashi?"

"Are you sure you want me to name him?"

"Of course. You're his father."

"Well, I was thinking if we can name him Yuki." He said embarrassedly.

"Yuki…that's a wonderful name." Sakura smiled as she pronounced Yuki. "Shisou, we will name him Yuki. Yuki Hatake—"she sighed.

"Why?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

"Yuki Hatake, or, Yuki Haruno? What should be his surname, shisou?"

"If Kakashi accepts the child and consider himself as a father of your child, then it should be Hatake."

"Yuki Hatake." Sakura repeated happily.

"Very well, I'll check Yuki if he's okay. See you later, Sakura and Kakashi." Tsunade went out of the room and left them.

"I'm so happy. Thanks for that wonderful name."

"No, thanks to the wonderful mother. Thank you for conceiving my child, Sakura. I love you so much." Kakashi kissed her again, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Maybe it's Shisou."

"I'll open the door." Kakashi went to the door, and opened it, when he saw Sasuke and Ino standing hand in hand.

"Sensei, can we talk to you two?" Ino asked him.

Kakashi looked at Sakura, and she nodded for approval so they went inside and sat in the couch.

"Congratulations, Sakura. You're already a mom." She said shyly.

"Of course, pig. I'm glad I became a mother first. Ha-ha. Another score—"Ino hugged her as her tears fell from her eyes. Sakura was surprised too, but later on she cried also. She realized how much she missed her best friend.

"So do you already forgive me, Sakura?"

"No, that was only a joke." She raised an eyebrow.

"I thought—"Ino's face fell down and she can see shyness in her face. When Sasuke saw her, he placed his arms around her.

"I'm just joking pig! Of course, I already forgive you. There's no need to be an immature. I'm already a mother, so I should understand things around me. Besides, that's what I've learned when I had Kakashi as my boyfriend." She chuckled. "I hope I can stand up and hug you all, but it's still painful." Ino hugged her again for the second time.

"Thank you so much, forehead!" Ino's tears fell quickly, but it was tears of too much joy.

"How about me, Sakura? Am I already forgiven?" the guy who was known as the one who has a cold heart and doesn't care for others smiled at her his warmest smile.

"Of course, you're forgiven, Sasuke." At last! The burden in her heart totally faded away. She was sure it was because of that short but meaningful conversation Kakashi and Sakura had a while ago. She realized she can't loose him, and it's more painful to loose someone like him, especially that they already have a child.

"We're really sorry, forehead. I didn't mean to love him." Ino apologized once again.

"You didn't mean to love him, but I'm glad he loved you more than he loved me. If not, Kakashi would remain single forever." She chuckled sweetly."Right, darling?"

"Oh, really, Sakura? What if I'll tell you that there are a lot of women waiting for me there? There's Yugao, or all the ladies in the club and—"

"Enough." Sakura said very seriously that it sent them goosebumps.

"But then, you'll always be the best, Sakura." Kakashi stole a kiss in her cheek and that made her blush a little.

"By the way, Pig, Sasuke told me you're getting married. When? And where's my invitation?" Sakura raised an eyebrow but they knew it's just a joke.

"I gave sensei the letter last week when I saw him with Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I still didn't tell you because you're not yet ready that time." He pulled her closer to him.

"It's okay, darling. So when's the wedding?"

"Next week."

"Next week? Isn't that too early?"

"We already planned it three months ago. It's not that early, Forehead. You've just known it late."

"Oh I see. At least you invited us. When I get home I'll see the invitation."

"How about you, sensei? When are you planning to propose to that Forehead?" Sasuke tapped Kakashi's shoulder as he kept on looking at Sakura to tease her.

"And since when have you learned calling me that?" all of them laughed."Well, I guess we'll just see you there."

"Maybe we should say goodbye. It's almost midnight, forehead. You need to rest. Just tell Yuki hi, okay?"

"As if he can already understand, but sure. Take care!"

Even though Ino and Sasuke were already gone, and Sakura was already sleeping, he can't take away from his mind what Sasuke told him a while ago. When will he really propose to her and claim her as his forever? Kakashi thought for a while. He wanted to make it so special. What would be the best proposal? Before he fell asleep in the couch, he already knew what to do, and he's planning to do it as soon as possible.

* * *

"Ino! You look so beautiful! I'm sure Sasuke will left his mouth open when he saw you!" Hinata cheered Ino. She didn't look shy, but still she's cute.

"Thank you so much, Hinata! How about you? When are you getting married with Naruto?"

"I-it depends on him, Ino." So, she was shy again. Add up that red face of hers.

"You're really beautiful, Ino!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Thanks, Forehead. Where's Yuki?"

"He's still in the hospital. Still lying in the incubator."

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"He's there with Naruto and the others."

"I'm glad he's not late!" All of them laughed.

"Yup. He shouldn't be late, or else I won't talk to him. This is the wedding of my best friend!"Sakura hugged Ino.

"Thanks, Sakura. I'm really happy you're here."Ino's eyes were forming tears. Sakura wiped them before they fell, and ruin the angelic face of the bride-to-be.

"Please, don't cry, Ino. You will just ruin your beauty. Sasuke will be sad when he saw you like that."

"Of course." she smiled.

"And, one more thing, Ino. Please take good care of Sasuke. It's not what you think, Ino. He is our teammate, and I don't want to see those eyes of his full of sadness. I'll owe you so much if you'll do that."

"I promise, Sakura. I'll make him happy. And I know he will make me happy, too." Sakura's heart was so happy deep inside. She's overjoyed that all these things happened to them; that because of one night of disappointment, Kakashi and she made love, and that was the reason why she conceived Kakashi's child; and she talked to Sasuke and told him how disappointed she is, but Kakashi heard all the things he needed to hear; and Kakashi was ready to give her fredom; she realized she loved him and she can't loose him; that's where her tummy hurts; and at last Yuki had arrived; she and Ino became friends again, and her heart's burden was totally gone; and now, Ino's wedding. When would be hers? _I hope sooner...__I hope he can commit such big thing..._

* * *

"So, Kakashi-sensei, when is the when?" Naruto asked excitedly, and almost as noisy as ever that Kakashi was so pissed of him because Sakura might hear them.

"Can you please lower your voice, Naruto?"Kakashi whispered that enough for him to hear.

"I'm so sorry, sensei. I'm just so happy for you and Sakura."

"Of course, and I thank you for that. But, Naruto, I only ask you for things not so often, so I hope you all will help me."

"What do you want us to do, sensei?"Sasuke interrepted them as they were in the reception because he thought that they were talking about a serious matter, and he was right. A very serious matter for Kakashi.

"Please, I need your help...for my proposal to Sakura."

"Anything, sensei." Naruto and Sasuke said together.

"This would be the most exciting proposal ever." After Ino saw Sasuke went after Kakashi and Naruto, she followed him, and heard the most private meeting they had.

* * *

Later on, Kakashi was so busy with things that he doesn't have enough time for her and Yuki. She was worried. _What if this is the thing I'm afraid of? What if he's really afraid to take such big commitment?_ Sakura held a sleeping Yuki in her arms and cradles him as well, and she's sitting in the veranda. Guess, that's already her favorite place while waiting for Kakashi's arrival. Sakura can't help thinking about it. She won't let him leave her. She's tired with that scene. She wants to love him for the rest of her life. No man can ever take his place, even Sasuke, and that she didn't want to have a broken family for his son. It's more painful than any heartbreak in the world; but it would be more painful for her if one day, Yuki will ask her, "Mom, why daddy isn't your husband?" or "Why is he cuddling another girl?" Just thinking about it makes things more complicated.

At last he arrived. He kissed her lips, and sleeping Yuki's forehead,and hug them both so tight Yuki cannot breath, she assumed. It's not that he's so cold to her. It's just that he's not spending most of his time with her. Kakashi noticed she's not that glowing, and he knew there's bothering her. "What's the matter, honey?"

"Uhmm...Kakashi...If you're going to replace me, just tell me so I can prepare myself."

"What are you talking about? Of course not, Sakura. How can I do that? You are my family. No one can ever replace you, okay?" _How can I replace you? Sooner i will ask you to be mine forever. _he smiled.

"Well, I'm just worried about you, Kakashi. It seems like you're not enjoying our company." she sighed.

"It's just that I am very busy with things."

"And what are those things?"

"You don't have to know. It will just bother you more."

"Well, if that's what you want then." Kakashi cuddled Yuki, and kissed Sakura's forehead. "By the way, you want to carry him?" she neared Yuki to him, but Kakashi still looked afraid to hold him. "Don't worry. He's the sweetest and most behaved baby ever."

Kakashi held him in his arms carefully, and started cradling him in his arms and it seems like both of them are enjoying. Kakashi looked at his little version, since Yuki looked exactly like him, and offered his finger to him. He grabbed it with his small hands. Just imagine how overwhelmed he is to have such a beautiful family; a loving son, and a beautiful mother and soon to be wife.

"I just want you to know that I love you, Sakura. And that no one can ever take your place here." He placed his hand in his chest and pointed where his heart lies; his heart which beats for Sakura.

"I love you, too, Kakashi. I love you so much."

* * *

Lately, Sakura was really getting more and more worried about him. He'll leave early in the morning. He'll wake her up and say 'I'm going. See you later.' And because of that, she's getting more bothered everyday. AT night he will arrive when Yuki is already sleeping. What's the matter with him? And so, because of that, she decided to follow him one day, and see if what was those things that kept him busy.

Kakashi was done with today's private mission: the best proposal for Sakura. He was indeed happy, especially that her friends were always hands on, and they add more color for the proposal. He's done with the venue, the foods, his script...and did he forgot something? Oh, yes, the flowers. He went to see Yugao to ask her if they were done and see the ring if it was already made.

"Hey, Kakashi." Yugao greeted. They decided to meet in the park so it would be more comfortable to both of them.

"How was it, Yugao?"

"All done!" Yugao exclaimed. Yugao showed him a bouquet of roses.

"What for?"

"This is for Sakura, Kakashi. She deserves this." He handed him the bouquet.

"Thank you so much, Yugao."

Sakura was looking for Kakashi everywhere. She's glad Yuki was already out of her and it was already three months since she had given birth so it's not that hard for her to be back in her usual schedule as a ninja. One month to go and she can start working in the hospital again.

After a long wait, finally, she saw him in the park sitting in the bench, when she saw that he's with Yugao? Is that her? She went closer for a better look and it was confirmed. That was Yugao. Sakura felt so weak that time. How can he do this to her? He's a stupid liar, and he think he can lie to her because he said she'll be his one and only. But what her eyes had seen today is enough for her to go home already, or else, she might pass out there. Ouch.

"I have to go,Yugao. I have to see if the ring was already done. Thanks for this and I'll tell her it's from you-"

"No, tell her it's from you. Don't worry, Kakashi. That's just a simple gift for such a wonderful couple like you." she smiled.

"Thank you so much. I really owe you for this."

"Don't mind it."

Kakashi immediately went home excitedly, so that he can give the roses to Sakura and place it in a vase. He didn't bother to open the door. He wants to go through the window to surprise her, when he saw her crying.

"I thought he was not lying." she continued sobbing, as she held the sheets tighter around her body. She continued crying until she felt someone's presence inside the room; someone so familiar to her.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" he placed his arms around her to comfort her, but she moved away.

"How can you do this to me?" she started crying and hitting him in the chest.

"What are you talking about?"

"I-I saw you...You and Yugao were dating a while ago in the park and-" Kakashi silenced her by means of kissing her soft lips. He knew she can't refuse him.

"Sshh...Sakura, I guess I have to tell you the truth." She froze to where she is and felt so weak when she heard his words. But then, Kakashi continued. "Yugao gave me those roses and said I should give them to you, but I should say they were from me. And here are the roses." Kakashi gently kissed her tears away and handed her the bouquet of roses.

"Kakashi...They're beautiful."

"Just like you."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry, Sakura. It was not your fault. I just want you to trust me with your all. Is that possible?"

"Of course, darling." she chuckled sweetly.

"That's one reason why I love you so much."

Kakashi held her closer to him, and rolled the sheets to their body. Before sleeping, Kakashi kissed her passionately. Guess, that kiss was very comfortable, she already slept right away.

* * *

This was the very day she had been waiting for. All of her friends were invited of course, and because of that she can't help but grin. She remembered everything. It's like this red carpet which she was walking to brings back her memories, and slows down the time. It's like she's been walking here for almost a year, as her memories came flashing before her eyes.

_While walking in this aisle, I remember all the things that happened to us; to me and to Kakashi, and now that we also have Yuki in our lives, I can't remove the smiles in my face. That was the most romantic thing that happened in my whole life. But I don't care about the proposal anyway. I wanted to be the best wife for him, and the best mom for Yuki and for our soon to be children. I can still remember his voice, echoing inside my head, as he was saying those words I'd never imagine to hear even in my midnight fantasies._

_I want you to be mine, Sakura. Only mine..._

_His breath on my lips made my world more livelier, so whenever he stopped moving literally, my world will stop to. If you'll ask me to go around the world, I will just turn around him, because he's my world. My life is revolving around him._

_I want to love you forever..._

_He's the air that I breath. I can't live without him in my side. I'd rather die than to live the rest of my life without him. It's worse than killing my physical body. I can't live without his body gently caressing mine._

_If I would given a chance, I would love to make love to you forever...I want to hold you closer here beside me, so you willl hear my heart beating your name._

_I had died everyday waiting for someone who will love me like how he loved me. It's better than my dream love story, even though it's not always as happy as I thought when I was younger. I mean, he's the best guy I have ever known in my life. Although I often say to my mom that I will marry my Dad because he's the best ever and I love him. I wish our soon to be daughter will say that to me also, because I know he will do his best to be the greatest father our children have ever known._

_ I promise to make you happy, Sakura. Besides, I'm dying ever time I see you cry. I will kiss every tear that falls from those beautiful eyes of yours._

_And now, I can already see his beautiful face at the end of this rainbow where I am walking to. I remember my mom saying, there's a treasure at the end of the rainbow. It depends on how you see the beauty of the world. For me, that gift is Kakashi who's standing at the end of my rainbow holding Yuki in his arms while waiting for me. I want to go there as soon as possible, so I can hold them in my arms, too._

_You know, I was very afraid of trying things before you arrived. But when you came into my life, I'm not afraid to lose everything just to have you as return..._

_Few more steps and I'll be holding them in my arms. I can't wait to say I do. You know, marriage is there to make you officially for each other. But the main things you have to have, is to have him occupy your heart, and to have you occupy his heart, so that your love will be equally received or taken._

_You know how much I love you, Sakura. Even though were both on the end sides of the earth, I can still feel your presence near me. No one can ever set us apart. "Haruno Sakura, there's just one thing I want to change in you." he said. She was disappointed. "What was it?" she curiously asked. "Your surname. Will you be my wife?"_

_As I remembered those words he said, those promises he promised, I know I'm secured because he's there with me...Death is the only thing that can set us apart. But I don't believe that either. I know in the next life, I'll still be with him. Right now, I want to enjoy his presence near me._

"I do." She said, while tears formed in her eyes and slid down on her cheek.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Kakashi kissed her as passionately as he wanted to, not caring about the village people in front of them. This is the wedding so why care for others when this is all about you?

* * *

"Hatake Sakura, my lovely wife." He kissed her romantically on her lips, and roamed his hand around her body. There's no need to worry for things. She's all his now. And he would grant his promise that he will make love to her forever. He pushed her gently causing her to stumble in the bed. Presently, they're in a resort in Tsuna so that they can enjoy their one week honeymoon. Tsunade insisted they should go, so that they can enjoy each other's company more. Yuki was left with Shizune so there's nothing to worry about.

"I love you, Kakashi." Sakura caressed his bare chest, as he pulled her closer to him. They can barely see each other inside that room because the moon is the only source of light. Still, he can see her beauty especially that her pale white complexion let him see her better, although it look like a hard rock. But whenever he strokes her gently, his callused fingers feel the warmth of her soft, warm skin.

Kakashi kissed her again passionately, as he pulled her robe and tossed it away he didn't know where it landed. He did the same to his robe, and the next thing was he was above her, so naked, as she was withering under his body. They recently took shower together so they're not yet wearing anything except for that red robe they wore a while ago. He's glad it's easier to remove their clothes.

He was so hungry for her red tinted lips right now, that all he wants to do is to kiss them all night. But, they're here for another reason. They have to make a sibling or siblings for Yuki. He's always asking for one. Kakashi nibbed her ear, and she moaned under her breath. He kissed lower and licked the sensitive skin in her neck, that it made her shiver in excitement and pleasure. His hands roamed around her body once more until they reached her soft big breasts that he assumed they got bigger when she was pregnant, and they stayed the same after that.

Sakura gasped in pleasure as he played her nipples with his thumb and forefnger, followed by the suckling of the other one. His other free hand reached lower and caressed her now wet sex, that it sent shivers up to her spine. She moaned when he sucked harder, as his hand were being too rough for her womanhood. He stopped licking and sucking her breasts, leaving each nipples stand in rosy red color, while he kissed lower and lower so he can reach the most exciting part of her.

He started mouthing her treasure, licking and sucking the juices of her cavern. She gasped and moaned as too much pleasure hits her up to her core. He plunged in two fingers while he mouthed her sex and started thrusting them inside of her-until she got his rhythm of his imaginary beat-so she will cum as soon as possible into his awaiting mouth. His member hardened when she moaned her sexiest, and he decided to bring them where they should be right now.

He replaced his fingers with his rock-hard, saluted member, and plunged it inside her so deep, that his tip hits her cervix. She whimpered her loudest as he began thrusting deeper and faster. Kakashi can feel himself being surrounded by her, and every time he thrusts faster her sex feels so tight around him, anytime he will be at his climax. Kakashi captured her lips to silence her, and she responded with vigor, even with the lust. Her sex was clenching, and her hips were buckling. He steadied her, and continued kissing her lovely lips while they dance in the rhythm they're in.

Kakashi moved faster, penetrating her deeper. She screamed his name in release, her back arching off the bed. Her sex clenched and unclenched around him, guiding him to his own release. But he held on strong, wanting her to experience pleasure like no other. His continuous thrusts prolonged her orgasms and she screamed as the pleasure only intensified.

"Ahhh...Kakashi...I-I can't-Oh! It's too m-much!" Another orgasm made her scream at the top of her lungs.

Moments passed, and he, too, reached his climax.his orgasm shooting through him, so powerful it shook his whole body, leaving him drained. He used his remaining strength to collapse on bed beside his lovely wife, and he pulled her closer to him. Sakura's eyes were already closed, she didn't even realize she's still naked-both of them-so he used the sheets to cover their bodies. It seems getting colder there, he thought. Once again, he kissed her forehead, and placed his arms around her.

* * *

"Mommy, where's daddy? And where's Yuki? Where's everybody?" A five year old, so curious Kozue asked her mother while she waited for the cake she's baking.

"I already told you for several times, sweetie. Daddy's on a mission that's why he's gone and Yuki is in the academy. He left before you woke up. But don't worry about them. I thought you will help me with this?" Sakura smiled at her daughter while she remembered herself with her. She looks like a carbon copy of her when she was younger. And Yuki looks like his dad especially with that silver hair he has.

"Oh! I understand. And mommy, I'm here because I'm helping you. Daddy said we shouldn't tire you that much, because my brother or sister will be tired too if you do." She smiled her warmest smile at her. She stood up and ran towards Sakura and cuddled her tummy. "I love you!" And kissed it. "Oh! it moved!" she chuckled.

"That's because they said they love you too."

"They?" she asked curiously again.

"Yup. They're twins."

"Yay! I'm excited to play with them!"

_knock knock_

Kozue ran as fast as she can, but clumsily too, and opened the door. She was right when she expected it was her father who knocked on the door, and there's Yuki, too. She jumped and reached for Kakashi. He carried her in his arms and he pulled his mask down and placed small kisses in his face. She really is a daddy's girl.

"Hi Yuki! Let's play later okay?"

"Sure, princess." Yuki is already nine, but he seems no ordinary. People thought he is a genius, just like the prodigy Uchiha Itachi.

Kakashi put her down and hugged Sakura. He surely missed her a lot, as well as his third child inside her. It was so hard for him to left them for three weeks because of the mission. But just like the old times, he can't complain even though Naruto was already the Hokage.

"I missed you, honey."

"I missed you, too."

"Yuki, can you please help your sister prepare the table. The cake is already there."

"Yay!" Kozue responded.

"So, Sakura, how was the ultrasound?"

"I found out they're twins."

"Really?"

"Yes! Mommy's not lying. She also told me that!" Kozue started pulling his shirt. She wants to be carried again.

"So, come on. Let's eat. Kozue helped me with this, right? baby?"

"Mommy, stop calling me baby. I'm a big girl now. Look, there are babies inside you. Just call them that."

"Are you sure you're a big girl now?" Kakashi started tickling her tummy and she laughed, her voice sounded like a high-pitched bell ringing.

"How about you, Yuki? How was the exam?"

"Dad helped me to train, so I'm sure I will pass the exam."

"We know you can do it, son, even if I didn't help you."

"So come on. Let's eat." Sakura gave them each a slice of her chocolate cake. Kozue ate so fast her face is full of chocolate.

"We thought you're already a big girl?" Yuki cocked a eyebrow at her.

Sakura smiled, and Kakashi held her hand. Seems like he made such a wonderful family. This made him so much happy, and he couldn't ask for more. A lovely wife, a genius and humble son, a cute little daughter, and two more. He's so excited to them, and he will surely be the happiest father in the whole wide world.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Can I marry dad someday?"

"Why?" she chuckled.

"Because I love him so much."

"You can't marry him, Kozue. He is my husband, and he is your father. Don't worry, there are a lot of guys there. Why not find one?"

"But first of all, baby, eat properly. How will they like you? Besides, I'm your bodyguard no one can go near you, or hurt you, okay?"

"Okay!" she laughed again.

Sakura was so happy to hear that from her. It was a dream; a dream that she would also tell that to him. That means he is a good father to their children, especially to Kozue. Because of those her eyes were filled with tears she assumed they will fall sooner, and Kakashi noticed that.

"Why?"

"I'm just so happy with our family."

"Me, too, darling. More than happy." He wiped her tears before Kozue will see them or else she will be that talkative again and will keep on asking why is this why is that.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you, too, Kakashi. More than anything."

"More than _everything_ in this world. I couldn't ask for more. You're all I need.

**-Fin-**


End file.
